<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a clowder of ninneko by jessicamiriamdrew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603842">a clowder of ninneko</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew'>jessicamiriamdrew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, so many cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“So,” Iruka says. “Ninneko.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>“Family tradition,” Kakashi says. “The Hatake have always had cat summons.”</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a clowder of ninneko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/gifts">HazelBeka</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday Hazel!! your boredom buster thing said you like stories where one detail changes and how that would alter the rest of the story, so, a fun silly little what if. </p>
<p>not beta read, so all mistakes are mine. clowder is one of the terms for a group of cats!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean, there was a pile of cats?” Iruka rubs his eyes. Keeping up with Naruto’s stories is never easy, but the switch from a devastating tale of bonds and loss to cats is even more than usual.</p>
<p>Naruto grins at Iruka, planting his hands on the table. </p>
<p>“Kakashi-sensei has <em>ninneko</em>. Eight of them.”</p>
<p>Out of the fog of imagination, Iruka can picture the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi, absolutely covered in cats.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“So,” Iruka says. “Ninneko.”</p>
<p>“Family tradition,” Kakashi says. “The Hatake have always had cat summons.”</p>
<p>“But eight of them,” Iruka presses. “How did you end up with so many?”</p>
<p>Iruka never had a pet as a kid, and he doesn’t feel settled enough as an adult to get one yet, although he thinks about it more each time Naruto leaves on a mission and his apartment is empty again.</p>
<p>“You can’t have just one cat, Iruka. Even when they’re ninja cats.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The Inuzuka clan spends tons of time with their ninken summons; it’s honestly rare to see an Inuzuka without their ninken. Iruka has gotten used to all the Inuzuka students he teaches showing up with a dog.</p>
<p>None of his students have ever had a ninneko and Iruka has never seen or met Kakashi’s ninneko summons.</p>
<p>Is there protocol for asking the jounin you’ve been dating for a bit if you can meet his summons? Would that count as meeting the parents level? Not that either of them have parents. But Iruka knows the bond between summons and their human companion can be quite strong.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>He caves at their next casual dinner. Why doesn’t he ever see Kakashi with a cat curled up in his lap as he reads those terrible books?</p>
<p>“Where are your summons, anyway?”</p>
<p>Kakashi’s apartment isn’t dissimilar to Iruka’s: functional and with a smattering of personality via photos and trinkets. No signs of cats.</p>
<p>“I mean. They don’t live here?” Iruka takes a bite of his food to prevent himself from continuing to talk. </p>
<p>His free hand is enveloped by one of Kakashi’s own. It’s silly that this makes him blush.</p>
<p>“Are you busy on Saturday?” Kakashi asks.</p>
<p>The urge to jump up and grab his planner from his bag is so strong it’s almost physically painful. He flips through his mental copy.</p>
<p>“No,” Iruka says. “I’m not.”</p>
<p>Kakashi smiles at him, mask low around his neck. </p>
<p>“Then I’ll meet you at yours at 1.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Maybe his heart flips a little when the knock on his door comes and it’s slightly <em>before</em> one o’clock.</p>
<p>Iruka steps outside, locks his door, and presses a kiss to Kakashi’s mask-covered cheek.</p>
<p>“Hold on,” Kakashi says, adjusting Iruka so he’s grabbing onto Kakashi’s torso.</p>
<p>He barely blinks inside the shunshin before they stop in front of what Iruka issues is the Hatake clan estate.</p>
<p>“Seems a shame for them not to have space to roam, and for the house to sit empty.”</p>
<p>Cat. Ninjas. </p>
<p>Kakashi opens the door, and a big fat cat in the middle of the kotatsu opens one sleepy eye. </p>
<p>“Hey, boss,” the cat says. “Who’s the new guy?”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>He is, frankly, dazed as Kakashi introduces him to all the ninneko. The first one Iruka saw is the leader —hence <em>Pak</em>kun. </p>
<p>A few of them show off a bit, another politely inquires if Iruka brought any food.</p>
<p>Pakkun demands they get shrimp since Kakashi didn’t give them a heads up about a visitor.</p>
<p>“They’re manipulating you,” Kakashi says, stopping Iruka from walking to the kitchen to get said shrimp or treats or something.</p>
<p>“I don’t care,” Iruka replies, near happy tears when one of them jumps onto his shoulders. The claws feel a little like senbon, but Iruka will wear any scars with pride.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“What about that one?” Iruka asks, inclining his head toward the tabby cat sleeping in a patch of sun. He hadn’t seen Kakashi call it over with the rest of the summons.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Kakashi says, rubbing the back of his head. “Lady is just a regular house cat.</p>
<p>“The pack dotes on her a bit.”</p>
<p>A domesticated cat living with ninneko that belong to one of the world’s most fearsome ninja. Iruka could scream at how perfect it is.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>By the time sundown arrives, they’re playing a card game, and neither of them feel much like returning to the village.</p>
<p>Kakashi gives Iruka some spare clothes and a toothbrush, directing him to the en suite bathroom. </p>
<p>
A bout of shyness is creeping up on Iruka when he steps back out. Maybe he should’ve insisted on going home.</p>
<p>Iruka blinks at the bed when his eyes adjust to the low light. The bed that had seemed so huge when he walked in, feels almost miniscule with the entirety of it covered with cats.</p>
<p>“How,” Iruka says, under his breath.</p>
<p>“Cats are liquid,” a Kakashi shaped blob under blankets replies. “Just climb in.”</p>
<p>He curls in under the blankets tentatively, but his worries ease as one of the ninneko cuddles up at his feet.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you don’t do this every night,” Iruka says. “This is incredible.” Cats everywhere and Kakashi facing him. </p>
<p>“Well,” Kakashi drawls. “Eight ninneko and another cat felt like a lot to spring onto the very cute sensei I’ve been seeing.”</p>
<p>There’s a telltale flop of a pillow being stolen when Iruka moves to kiss Kakashi, but Iruka doesn’t mind at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'okay what if--kakashi had ninja cats instead.' forever bitter abt how little ninneko content the manga/show gave us!</p>
<p>gosh i love cats.</p>
<p>you can find me on jessicamiriamdrew at tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>